


you can feel it in your mind

by notthebigspoon



Series: After the Rain [1]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan isn't always the happiest guy in the world. Sometimes he forgets that he has it pretty good.</p><p>TItle taken from Electric Feel by MGMT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can feel it in your mind

Almost as usual, Jonathan says little to his teammates other than good night before heading out of the park and going straight to the apartment that he keeps in Denver. He's loathe to call it home. Home is the houses he and Eli share in Mississippi and Puerto Rico. The individual apartments they keep in Colorado and California mean squat, or at least that's what Jonathan tells himself.

His apartment is decorated with pictures of him and Eli, their family and friends and various little bits and pieces that remind him of his husband. There's even a framed Whiteside jersey on the wall that Eli had given him as a joke, the centerpiece of what has been laughingly referred to as his shrine. He's never told Eli that every night before he goes to bed, he kisses his fingers and draws them over the glass.

The first thing he does is change into gym shorts and a t-shirt. He parks himself on the couch with his laptop to check the Grizzlies score and catch up on Teen Wolf on his DVR while he mainlines Sprite. He prefers Barqs but Eli's been after him about how much caffeine he consumes and other root beers just don't taste as good. He's midway into the drink and the show, contemplating the leftover italian in his refrigerator and his Avengers bootleg when there's a knock on the door. 

He frowns and glances at the clock. It's past eleven, he doesn't know his neighbors enough for them to drop by and none of his new teammates know where he lives. He briefly considers a fan and snorts to himself. Like that's gonna happen. Unfolding himself from the couch, he trudges to the door and cracks it open, security chain still in place. Lincecum is standing outside with a cheesy grin on his face. Jonathan narrows his eyes. There's something fishy about this.

“Do you want something?”

That's maybe unfair. Tim actually looks a little hurt. “Uh, I miss you? I thought we were friends or we used to be. And I brought pizza.”

Jonathan's shoulders sag and he undoes the chain, stepping back to let Tim in and waving at the coffee table. The pizza does smell good. He heads into the kitchen, grabbing Tim a Sprite and settling onto the couch with him.

“I'm sorry dude. I guess I've... I haven't really settled in anywhere lately. Missouri or here. Haven't been the nicest to people about having to leave California I guess.” He shrugs, grabbing a slice of the pizza. It's stuffed crust meat lovers, his favorite. Now he feels really guilty about snapping at Tim.

“It's okay.” Tim says and he really looks like it is. “Whitey said you've been kind of miserable. Also, love the jersey.”

“Whitey thought he was being funny but I love it, so.”

He doesn't blush. His relationship is a long established fact and Tim was at the wedding, or what passed for a wedding, anyways. He's allowed to be foolishly self indulgent and mushy about his husband and the related memorabilia and kitsch. He is, however, secretly glad that the build-a-bear is in his bedroom and not in the living room.

They put the bootleg in the dvd player and settle back to geek out. Eli calls as usual to tell him how the game went and be a brat about the Rockies losing so spectacularly, nothing that Jonathan isn't used to by now. Eli's got to be up early for a dentist appointment so Jonathan says 'goodnight' and 'I love you' relatively early for them, glancing at Tim and the way the younger man twiddles his thumbs and stares at the ceiling. The grin when Jonathan casually mentions he has a babysitter is both aggravating and endearing. He tosses the phone onto the coffee table afterward, slouching back into the couch, unashamed of showing how miserable he is.

“We all make sacrifices to be part of the show but sometimes, a really small part of me hates this job.” He mumbles, chewing on his thumb. “I hardly ever get to see my husband or my family.”

Tim looks sympathetic, patting his shoulder. “At least you've got a husband. And you wouldn't have found him without the show, look at it that way.”

“Case and point. Guess I wanted to whine a little.” Jonathan admits, getting up and stretching. “I'm sorry bro but I'm exhausted, need sleep. If you don't have to go back to the team hotel or you don't want to, you're welcome to the couch.” 

He loves his couch. It's huge and squishy and the perfect size for sex with Eli. He doesn't tell Tim that though, he doesn't want to traumatize the guy. He beams a little when Tim nods his assent before wandering off to gather up extra pillows and a blanket, taking them to the pitcher before murmuring a goodnight and going to crawl into his bed.

He crawls into bed, wrapping his arms around Eli's pillow and looking at the picture of him and Eli on his nightstand, a smooch captured by holding the camera at arms length. Tim's right. He's got a husband and a great one at that. Life is good.


End file.
